


Mylimasis

by Tinumbra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я много чего хотел бы с вами сделать, доктор Лектер.<br/>– Расскажи мне.<br/>Уилл фантазирует о том, как убивает Ганнибала и, рассказывая, начинает возбуждаться – к своему ужасу и отвращению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mylimasis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [family happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940960) by [lonesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesome/pseuds/lonesome). 



> Бета: alnitak (https://ficbook.net/authors/629589)

– Как бы ты это сделал? – негромко спросил Ганнибал.

– Руками, – так же тихо ответил Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал рассматривал его какое-то время, пытаясь расшифровать выражение лица: много эмоций отражалось на нём, и все были восхитительны. Тем вечером он простил Уиллу расплывчатый ответ и позволил переменить тему разговора – отчасти чтобы растянуть удовольствие, дать секретам "настояться", а потом удивить Уилла, когда его тайны окажутся раскрыты.  
  
  
Терпение Ганнибала подошло к концу уже через две недели. Он сидел за своим столом, а Уилл, спиной к нему, прохаживался вдоль книжных полок: теперь он часто так делал, словно стараясь убедить себя, что, будучи хищником, не боится оставаться с доктором Лектером наедине. Ганнибал никак не комментировал эту новую привычку, так как она, если быть честным, пришлась ему по душе – он надеялся, что Уилл, наконец, начнёт принимать себя таким, какой он есть.  
  
– Ты сказал, что хотел бы убить меня руками.  
  
Слова застали Уилла врасплох. Повернувшись, он внимательно посмотрел на Ганнибала.   
  
– Да.  
  
– Как конкретно?  
  
Опустив голову, Уилл отвёл взгляд. Вопрос был задан знакомым ему тоном – так доктор Лектер говорил, когда хотел узнать, что творится в голове у его любимого пациента. Прочесть его мысли. Засунув руки в карманы, Уилл подошёл к своему креслу. Там они всегда вели подобные разговоры.  
  
– Я многое хочу с вами сделать, доктор Лектер. – Это прозвучало неожиданно искренне. Уилл отказывался встречаться с ним взглядом. Ганнибала это сразу же заинтриговало, и он занял место напротив.  
  
– Расскажи мне об этом.  
  
– Я хочу ударить вас. Избить до смерти. Колотить до тех пор, пока вы не упадёте, и потом... не останавливаться. – Уилл бросил взгляд на Ганнибала. Тот внимательно слушал.  
  
– Закрой глаза и представь, как ты бьёшь меня, – сказал он, и Уилл опустил веки. – Что ты видишь?  
  
– Мой кулак летит вам в лицо. Вы улыбаетесь. – Раздражение просочилось в его голос, он стиснул зубы на последнем слове. Ганнибал был спокоен; если бы Уилл, потеряв над собой контроль, выпустил на свободу внутреннего зверя, Гннибал бы действительно улыбался. Даже если бы этот зверь пришёл по его душу. – Ваши губы до крови изранены о зубы, из носа течёт кровь, и удары уже хлюпают. У меня начинает болеть рука, кожа на костяшках ободрана, но я продолжаю бить.  
  
Когда он воображал это всё – кровь, тело Ганнибала под собой; то, как нос ломается под его кулаком, как кожа покрывается синяками и кровью, – Уилл чувствовал власть. Чувствовал себя сильным. Где-то глубоко под кожей бурлила агрессивная энергия: поднявшись к поверхности, она пыталась пробиться через трещины наружу. Его голос уже не был отстранённым, Уилл практически выплёвывал следующие слова. – Я хочу бить вас до тех пор, пока вы не _сможете больше улыбаться_.  
  
Уилл вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса – угрюмый и злой, он был совершенно чужим. Они оба это заметили. Только Уилл обратил внимание на кое-что ещё – на свой член, дёрнувшийся в штанах. Нахмурившись, он открыл глаза. Что за...  
  
Ганнибал не позволил ему остановиться.   
  
– Продолжай, Уилл. Что происходит дальше?  
  
– Я... – Сглотнув, тот снова опустил веки. – После каждого удара вы поворачиваете голову обратно, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Ваше лицо начинает покрываться синяками, но вы всё равно поворачиваетесь ко мне. Ты даже не сопротивляешься. Я... – Уилл остановился. Он слегка задыхался, это можно было списать на то, что он увлёкся воображаемым убийством, потерялся в собственных мыслях. Но кровь уже устремилась вниз, и если он продолжит рассказывать, скрывать возбуждение будет сложно.  
  
– Уилл.  
  
– Я бью вас до тех пор, пока вы не перестаёте  **шевелиться**. – Уилл практически прорычал последнее слово, а его член, сильно дёрнувшись, налился кровью. И напрягался всё сильнее. Это было ненормально.  
  
На этот раз Уилл не открыл глаза, оставшись сидеть в полной тишине. Горячий румянец поднимался по шее. Они оба молчали.

– _Уилл_ , – с мягким упрёком сказал Ганнибал. Будто разговаривая с ребёнком, который объелся конфет на празднике и теперь мучился больным животом.   
  
Уиллу очень хотелось заползти под плинтус и там сдохнуть. Он прикусил щёку и подался вперёд, одной рукой закрыв лицо, а второй вцепившись в подлокотник.   
  
– Как давно ты прикасался к себе в последний раз?  
  
Уилл молчал. Ганнибал не стал повторять вопрос, и они просидели в тишине ещё несколько секунд, пока ему не пришлось ответить.  
  
– Недавно, – сказал он тихо.  
  
– При этом ты представлял, как убиваешь меня?  
  
– Всё не так. – Даже не открывая глаз, он почувствовал, как Ганнибал склонил голову набок. Это движение обычно означало уверенность доктора в том, что собеседник лжёт или увиливает от ответа. Не дав ему заговорить, Уилл быстро пояснил: – Однажды мне снилось, что я привязал вас к дереву и затягивал верёвки до тех пор, пока... – У него был стояк, он упирался в ширинку джинсов, и, наверное, это было очень заметно. – Я проснулся с эрекцией, но это было всего раз, и я не подумал, что это может быть связано со сном.  
  
Вообще-то, он прикасался к себе достаточно давно, потому что в тюрьме (какая неожиданность) он ни разу не чувствовал такого сильного возбуждения. Тем более, что он прекрасно знал о постоянной прослушке Чилтона.  
  
– Что ты думаешь об этом сейчас?  
  
– Что я должен уйти.  
  
– Тебя пугает, что мысли о насилии порождают подобную физиологическую реакцию?  
  
Судорожно вздохнув, Уилл прошептал:   
  
– Да.  
  
– Что именно тебя пугает?  
  
– Неправильность. Это не преступление на сексуальной почве, это... я не  _такой_. – Он встречал подобных преступников.  
  
Ганнибал понял, что тот имел ввиду. – Убийцы с сексуальными отклонениями часто ищут способы быть ближе к жертве во время убийства. Они редко используют огнестрельное оружие, потому что оно слишком безличное на их вкус.  
  
– У меня нет сексуальных отклонений.  
  
– И тем не менее, сейчас ты возбуждён. – Уилл вздрогнул, и Ганнибал продолжил. – Ты сказал, что, убив меня, почувствуешь себя справедливым. Ты хочешь быть сильнее меня, потому что считаешь, что я забрал твою силу. Но ещё никогда ты не был таким могущественным, как сейчас, восставая из обломков связывавших тебя ограничений и становясь тем, кем должен быть.  
  
Издав горький смешок, Уилл выглянул из-под ладони. У него во взгляде были боль, ненависть и отвращение к себе.  
  
– Посмотрите на того, кем я стал, и скажите, что я вам ещё нравлюсь.  
  
Он замер, увидев в карих глазах только голодное восхищение, граничащее с одержимостью. Свет мелькнул и исчез в зрачках, словно две маленькие бездны засосали его внутрь навсегда. На секунду его накрыл настоящий ужас.  
  
– Ты прекрасен, Уилл.  
  
_Этот человек съест мою душу._  
  
– Я не хочу быть вот  _этим_ , что вы во мне _пробудили_. Это омерзительно.  
  
– Если ты возбуждаешься, только когда представляешь мою смерть, возможно, дело в объекте, а не в убийстве как таковом.  
  
– Вам бы это понравилось.  
  
– Полагаю, тебе тоже. – Возможно это было жестоко с его стороны, потому что Уилл снова дёрнулся. Ганнибал подался вперёд в своём кресле. – Это все твои фантазии о том, как ты убиваешь меня, или есть ещё?  
  
– Незачем задавать вопросы, на которые вы уже знаете ответ.  
  
– Расскажи мне.  
  
Уилл подумал о том, чтобы кинуться к двери, но остался на месте и снова закрыл глаза.  
  
– Я обхватываю вашу шею...  
  
– Нет, Уилл, – прервал его Ганнибал, и когда тот посмотрел на него, пояснил. – Расстегни ремень.  
  
Уилл сглотнул.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Прикоснись к себе. – Ганнибал просто смотрел на него. – Ты никогда не справишься с этим, если будешь подавлять свои реакции.  
  
Тогда Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и потянулся к ремню: руки у него немного дрожали, то ли от страха, то ли из-за нервов, – он и сам не знал. Эрекция была на месте, хоть уже и не такая крепкая, как во время первого рассказа. Он скользнул рукой в джинсы и, взяв член, медленно провёл по всей длине. Смазки не было, и Уилл сжал зубы от неприятного ощущения. С тихим выдохом он начал сначала.  
  
– Я кладу руки вам на шею и сжимаю. – Лучше бы он рассказал эту фантазию первой, тогда не пришлось бы обращать внимание на двусмысленность слов. Член так быстро затвердел, что ему стало ещё более стыдно. – Я жму, жму и жму, придавив вас...  _ах-х_... к стене. И вы опять улыбаетесь, снова эта  _грёбаная_  самодовольная ухмылка.  
  
– Следи за языком, – сказал Ганнибал ему на ухо. Уилл чуть не подскочил на месте и ахнул, случайно сжав себя сильнее, чем следовало. Доктор Лектер стоял прямо позади него. Когда он успел?  
  
– Вы даже не пытаетесь остановить меня, ваши... ваши руки просто лежат на моих плечах, иногда нежно гладят шею. Вы довольны тем,  _чем_  я стал под вашим руководством. – Сухость перестала быть проблемой. Смазки уже было достаточно, рука скользила легко.   
  
– В каждой фантазии я одобряю твои действия, и это усугубляет твой гнев. Ты думаешь, что превращаешься в нечто ужасное. В то время как я назвал бы это божественным. – На шею Уиллу скользнула рука, нежно, как в его воображении, и ласково обхватила лицо. – Быть может, ты жаждешь моего одобрения, Уилл?  
  
Чувствуя, как Ганнибал держит его лицо, поглаживает линию челюсти, Уилл изо всех сил старался не поднимать век... но когда он услышал:  _поразительный мальчик_ , сказанное почти благоговейным шёпотом, бёдра сами толкнулись в руку, а глаза невольно распахнулись. Ганнибал стоял позади него, удерживая ладонью его запрокинутую голову, и смотрел, как тот ласкает себя. Их глаза встретились, и Уиллу показалось, что нечто хочет поглотить его целиком: тело, разум и душу.  
  
Уилл застонал и задвигал рукой ещё усерднее, помогая себе бёдрами.   
  
– Я чувствую под пальцами вашу трахею. Ваше лицо наливается кровью, а глаза начинают слезиться.  
  
Когда чужая рука отстранила его ладонь и заняла её место, Уилл не смог удержаться от вскрика: он был уже на грани, а Ганнибал сжимал его очень крепко, и невозможно было предсказать, что он будет делать дальше.  
  
– Твой разум прекрасен, как и твои страдания из-за него. Ты считаешь свой способ мышления гротескным, для тебя он тяжкая ноша. Но  _я помогу тебе_. – Ганнибал провёл пальцем по головке и сжал сильнее, вырвав у Уилла новый вскрик.  
  
Мелко дыша, тот с трудом выталкивал слова между стонами.  
  
– Я чувствую, как жизнь оставляет вас, вытекает сквозь мои руки у тебя на горле.  
  
В награду Ганнибал ускорил движения, Уилл продолжал толкаться ему навстречу, истекая смазкой. Он был так близко.  
  
– Ты должен следовать своим желаниям, взращивать их, относясь к ним как к источнику вдохновения.  
  
– О  _боже_ , пожалуйста... чёрт! – Ганнибала уже не заботили ругательства... на самом деле, они его и в прошлый раз не заботили, ему просто нравилось смотреть, как дёргается бедный Уилл.  
  
– Ты жаждешь моего одобрения, потому что, никто, кроме меня, не примет твою тьму так, словно это твоя лучшая половина. Все они будут осуждать тебя. Уже осуждают. – Он стал двигать рукой так быстро, что Уилл едва сдерживался, задыхаясь и почти корчась в кресле от каждого нового движения, которое проходило током позвоночнику, тяжко отдаваясь внизу живота. – Они просто  _глупцы_ , – с презрением сказал Ганнибал и сжал руку с беспощадной силой. Сдвинув брови, Уилл откинул голову и застонал.  
  
– Что ты пытаешься со мной  _сделать_? – успел прохрипеть он, и, дёрнувшись, кончил. Ослепительно-горячее наслаждение прошило всё его тело, пока Ганнибал продолжал двигать рукой, нашёптывая ему что-то ласковое на незнакомом языке.  
  
Ганнибал принёс откуда-то влажное полотенце и вытер Уилла, и какое-то время они сидели в тишине, в то время как Уилл пытался прийти в себя. Он был весь мокрый, хотя сам не заметил, когда успел вспотеть; каждый мускул в его теле был расслаблен, но в животе притаилось тошнотворное чувство. Ему самому было тошно. Он смотрел на Ганнибала, который, преисполненный самодовольства, смотрел на него. И Уилл думал,  _я тошнотворен._  
  
Ему не уйти, только не от этого. Он изменился... Ганнибал изменил его, и ему никогда не вернуть старого себя. Он уже виновен. Он больше не хороший человек. Его решимость слабеет, а ведь раньше он был уверен, что сможет держаться за свою ненависть. Он смотрел на Ганнибала и хотел убить его, но при этом отчаянно не хотел его смерти.  
  
Словно почувствовав его настроение, доктор Лектер удовлетворённо улыбнулся, точно как в тех кровавых фантазиях, – словно гордясь тем, что ему удалось вытащить наружу, – а потом нежно поцеловал Уилла в лоб и шепнул,  _mylimasis._  
  
И тогда Уилл подумал, что если между ними и будет смерть, то придёт она по его душу.


End file.
